


The Southside Grinch

by CandiedChris



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, F/M, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedChris/pseuds/CandiedChris
Summary: You hate Christmas with a fiery passion. Or so you thought.
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	The Southside Grinch

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my dear friend Bri (I'm not sure if she's on ao3 or not) as a Christmas present for our discord server's secret santa event! 
> 
> This is for all you fellow December babies. We have it rough that time of year. <3
> 
> Warnings: None! Reader's birthday is on Christmas?

Y/N huffed angrily as she saw the Christmas lights and fluffy green garland hanging on every trailer in Sunnyside, every trailer but hers. The sides were the same ashen grey, the white door bare of any wreath or sign of holiday cheer. No, it was barren of any kind of festivity almost as if she had forgotten to decorate.

She hadn’t forgotten.

Being born on Christmas Eve meant that everyone forgot your birthday. No one remembered to buy you a birthday present and instead gave you a two-in-one Christmas present that she felt was so incredibly unfair that her heart shrank three sizes smaller coming the day after Thanksgiving when all the stores and radio stations began to play Christmas music. The sound of it made her sick with fury.

She pulled into her driveway and parked her car, noting that her boyfriend’s bike was not present. She figured he was working late trying to make some extra money for the big event. Not that she wanted anything special or extravagant.

Deep down she prayed that he didn’t forget her birthday too, just like everyone else. He had at least agreed with her to not decorate the trailer for the holiday as to not let it overshadow what was supposed to be a special day for her. Sweet Pea had a rough history with the holiday season as well with absentee and abusive parental figures usually ruining it for him when he was very young. Now there was no one. Just like she had no one. They were a match made in heaven.

And while she was a Grinch on the outside, glaring at anyone who wished her a Merry Christmas or Happy Holiday, scowling at the bell ringers who begged for money for a crooked foundation, it could be said that perhaps somewhere deep down inside of her she didn’t quite hate Christmas at all.

Despite her birthday being overlooked, so many people seemed so happy this time of year. She quite enjoyed giving gifts herself to her close friends and boyfriend. So while Christmas Eve was usually the worst day of the year, Christmas day perhaps wasn’t too bad if she really thought about it…

It was presently December 23rd. The sun had set and the moon rose high into the sky looking like a round ball of snow suck up in the night sky. A sigh left her lips as she trudged through the fresh fallen ice and into the cold trailer. Immediately she turned the heat on in hopes that it would warm up fast, but knowing that it wouldn’t. She’d only be warm when Sweet Pea arrived home and crawled into bed with her.

And then. When the sun rose the next day, it would be the worst day of the year. Anxiety and dread filled her to the brim as she pledged to not leave her bed except to use the bathroom or to grab a bottle of wine or three. She walked into the kitchen, pledging start early this year. She saw a large box of sparkling white wine with a giant blue bow wrapped around it.

She looked quizzically at the present, unsure what to make of it. She plucked the folded note off the front of the box and read it. _Hey baby, I know this time of year is rough for you. I will be home late tonight, enjoy yourself. Get some rest for tomorrow. -SP_

She bit her lip to keep a smile from creepy across her face. She hoped he didn’t take her away from the warmth of her bed tomorrow, but had a sneaking suspicion that he’d make a big deal out of the day. If anyone were to ask, she’d say that it was not at all what she wanted. That she wanted to mope and hide and drink herself to sleep. But, in all honesty, Y/N wanted what almost every person wanted for their birthday: a special day that centered on her with love and happiness.

And the next day, Sweet Pea did just that. He let her sleep, waking her up with the smell of food cooking. He made her favorite breakfast food and brought it to her in bed when she called out for him. He kissed the top of her head lovingly and ate with her in their cozy full sized bed that wasn’t quite big enough for the two of them.

Next he took her ice skating and to the zoo and even the small art museum on the edge of the Northside. Pop’s for lunch, of course, with a complementary slice of pie from Pop himself piled high with cream and a yellow birthday candy lit on top.

Lastly, at night, after taking her to her favorite restaurant for dinner, he gave her the present he had spent months saving up for. A sterling silver necklace with a beautiful diamond encrusted snake curled into the shape of a heart. Tears pricked her eyes as she turned the charm over in her hand, seeing their anniversary date engraved into the back in impossibly small numbers.

“Sweet Pea…” She breathed out slowly, the salty drops of liquid finally spilling from her eyes. It was the most beautiful and thoughtful present she had ever received. But best of all, not one during the entire day had he spoken a word about Christmas.

That night, after a very lovely round of birthday sex that left you too tired to fight sleep, Sweet Pea slipped out from underneath the pile of blankets. He tugged on his boxers before going to the crawlspace and getting out box after box of Christmas decorations that he had hidden from her all month long. He put up a tree, lights, ornaments, tinsel, garland, wreaths, little Santa figurines and festive nutcrackers. It took him all night, but when he was done the trailer looked as if it had been decorated all month long instead of just for a few hours.

His finishing touch was to light some candles that were Evergreen scented to mimic the smell of a real Christmas tree. The smell of Christmas filled the tiny trailer as Sweet Pea collapsed onto the couch with a proud smile on his face. There were a few neatly wrapped presents under the tree, not much but he knew it would be enough to make her happy. 

“Sweet Pea?” A hazy voice called out to him and his eyes fluttered open, not knowing when he had fallen asleep. He looked up at his girlfriend’s face, her eyes huge with wonder at the sight of all the Christmas decorations, “did you do all this?” 

Insider her heart was swelling with joy at the glittering lights and bright decorations. The tree was Southside themed with biker Santa ornaments, festive snakes, and various other ornaments that served as references to little inside jokes they had, and there was even a tiny baseball bat that looked exactly like his. Complete with painted on blood splatter.

He quickly stood up, ignoring his limbs heavy with sleep as he clambered over to her. “Yes, after you fell asleep I came out here to surprise you…” He looked at his beat up old watch, it was four in the morning. “Why are you awake?” 

She smiled bashfully, “I wanted to shake the presents to see if I could figure out what you got me. Then I smelled the candles…” 

Excitement filled his chest. He had this sneaking suspicion that Y/N loved Christmas somewhere inside of her, despite the bah humbug persona she puts on every year. He took her into his arms and pulled her close, a mischievous smile on his face. 

Her eyes flickered upward, her head tilting at the image above her. “Why is there spinach hanging from the door frame?” 

“I couldn’t find any mistletoe.” Sweet Pea added, biting his lip with anticipation. She looked at it for a second longer before a fit of giggles erupted from her beautiful lips. 

She pulled his face down and kissed him over and over until their lips were puffy and swollen. “Merry Christmas, Pea.” 

“Merry Christmas, baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a kudos, comment, bookmark/subscribe, or even [leave a tip](http://ko-fi.com/theangriestpea)!


End file.
